gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür (R34) '02
|gt5type = , |gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT "gold top" with N1 turbochargers |power = 336 HP |pp = 472 PP |torque = 289.31 ft-lb |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 2002 |cost = Cr. 61,000 }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür '02 is a road car produced by Nissan, it first appeared in Gran Turismo 4 Prologue, and has returned in every main game since. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.10, released on December 22, 2017. Colors The player can pick sixSeven in GT4P and GT4 colors when they buy the car: *Millennium Jade(M) *Bay Side Blue(M) *White Pearl(3P) *White *Sparkling Silver(M) *Black Pearl *Silica Breath Metallic (GT4P and GT4 only) In-game description "The location of its development influenced its name; a limited model of the V Spec II, commemorating the end of production." Acquisition GT4 Prologue This car is already available to drive from the start. GT4 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 61,000 Credits. GT5 Prologue This car can be purchased at the Nissan dealership for 61,000 Credits. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 61,000 Credits. GT5 This car can be both Standard and Premium in the game. The Premium version can be bought at the Nissan Dealership for 61,000 Credits as a Level 7 car. The Standard version can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP but it can only be used in Arcade Mode. *A gift ticket for the special GT Academy version of this car was sent to players who completed the challenges in Round 5 of the GT Academy 2012 competition, between May 1 and June 25, 2012, with all gold awards. GT6 This car can be purchased for 61,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Nissan section of Brand Central for 61,000 Credits. Pictures Nissan-skyline-gt-r-vspec-ii-nur-r34-02.jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür (R34) '02 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. The license plates of this car originally had "GT-R" logos in this game. Said logos were replaced with "Skyline" text starting with Gran Turismo 5. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür (R34) '02 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür (R34) '02 as seen from behind. The car here is shown in its Premium incarnation. Notice the "V-spec II Nür" logo below the right-hand taillights. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V・spec II Nür (GT Academy) '02.jpg|The GT Academy version of the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür (R34) '02 in Gran Turismo 5. R34_GT-R_-_Steingenberger.jpg|GT Sport Steingenberger Livery Notes Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:N300 Category:Level 7 Cars